<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Life We Live by UNCPanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616448">This Life We Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNCPanda/pseuds/UNCPanda'>UNCPanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League &amp; Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, nothing graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:39:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNCPanda/pseuds/UNCPanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Batmom as teen parents</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batman/ Reader, Batman/ You, Bruce Wayne/ Reader, bruce wayne/ you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well?”</p><p>           “It’ll take about five minutes.”</p><p>           “We could have just gone straight to the doctors.”</p><p>           You can’t bring yourself to answer, so you just shake your head. He nods and takes your hand. Never before has five minutes felt like such an eternity. But you sit there, your hand in Bruce’s. His thumb drags back and forth across the top of your hand. It’s a soothing motion, and you can’t help but lean your head on his shoulder. When the timer goes off you find that your legs won’t allow you to stand.</p><p>           Bruce just gives your hand one last squeeze before he stands and walks into the bathroom. Your heart is pounding, and your eyes latch on to Bruce as he comes back out of the bathroom. He’s white as a sheet, and his eyes are glued to the stick he’s holding.</p><p>           Your heart sinks, as he hands it to you. As you read the word positive, you feel the tears coming in your eyes. Bruce sits down slowly next to you’ “What do you want to do?”</p><p>           Isn’t that the question of your life? The two of you are sixteen years old; you’d be seventeen by the time the baby came. You can already hear the whispers, and see the tabloids. Some part of you is saying make it disappear, but another part of you is saying, this is my baby.</p><p>           Your hand goes to your still flat stomach. And you turn to Bruce and say, “I’m going to keep it.”</p><p>           “Are you sure?”</p><p>           You nod, “It’s my baby.”</p><p>           His hand covers yours, “Our baby.”</p><p>           You nod and say, “We can’t stay here. They’ll kick me out of the academy, and drag you through the mud.”</p><p>           Bruce’s eyes widen, and this excited grin comes on to his face, “Then we’ll go away. Somewhere far, where no one knows us.”</p><p>           “Bruce . . .”</p><p>           “It’s perfect, don’t you see. We’ll finally get out of this condemned city. It’s not like we have anything holding us here. Your parents are horrible, you’re basically living here. There’s nothing here for me, I’ve graduated, and you can finish anytime you want with all those AP courses you take. Then, you get emancipated, and then we go.”</p><p>           “What about Alfred?” You ask gently.</p><p>           “I,” your head turns to the now open door, “Will wait patiently for the your return Miss Y/N. Please take good care of Master Bruce, and keep in touch. Come back when you are fully confident of your return.”</p><p>           You can’t help it; you run and throw your arms around the butler and hug him. He hugs you back giving you an extra squeeze before letting go. You turn to Bruce and ask, “Are we really doing this?”</p><p>           He nods, and pulls you into a hug. You allow yourself to relax into it. All the odds are stacked against you, but you have Bruce, and together the two of you are pretty damn good at beating the odds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Bruce go completely off the grid. The two of you take as much money as you can carry, and you just go. You spend the first several months just traveling around, never staying in one place for too long. It’s easy at first, but when that small bump starts to appear things get a bit more difficult. You know it won’t be long before the pregnancy makes it impossible to move around.</p>
<p>The two of you find this little apartment in the countryside. For about a month, everything is good. The two of you settle into a routine, Bruce is even able to get this minimum wage job. Then one night, while the two of you are asleep, everything changes.</p>
<p>They sneak into your home while the two of you sleep. They cover your mouth and hold you back while they beat Bruce to a pulp. They gag you, so that the sound of your sobs is minimized. Bruce on the other hand never makes a sound, his eyes stay completely focused on you. Then, all of a sudden, you feel this pressure on your neck, and everything goes dark.</p>
<p>You wake up in a concrete room. There’s dirt all around you, and a bloody and battered Bruce is propped up against the wall farthest from the mattress you’re lying on. The only other thing in the room is a small basket with medical supplies. You don’t even hesitate. You’re on the other side of the room in a matter of seconds.</p>
<p>It’s a rather long process, cleaning Bruce’s wounds, and then wrapping them. You try to get the swelling in his face to go down. And right as the panic is about to set in, he takes your hand in his and says, “It’s all going to be okay. I’m going to keep us safe.”</p>
<p>You do your best to bite back the panic, as his hand moves to your slowly growing bump. You want to cry and throw up all at the same time. Instead you crush the feeling, and try to help move Bruce to the mattress but he refuses. “That’s for you, not me.”</p>
<p>You grin a bit and say, “Stubborn as always.” He just kisses the side of your head. You’re not exactly sure how long they leave you in the room. The simply slide meals through a slot in the door <br/>twice a day, along with some prenatal vitamins. You can’t help but think it’s strange that they seem so concerned for the welfare of your baby.</p>
<p>They come in the middle of the night again. They drag, a mostly healed Bruce away, and they don’t return him for what seems like days, he’s gone for about three meals. When they do return him, it’s in fresh, all black clothes.</p>
<p>He doesn’t speak for some time, but when he does, it’s late at night and in a low whisper, “They want to purge Gotham.” You don’t say anything. “They say it’s become a cesspool for crime and injustice. They say that I’m the key. I’m Gotham’s favorite son.” There’s this long silence as he takes your hands and rubs your fingers, “There are good people in Gotham. Gotham doesn’t need to be purged, it needs to be saved.”</p>
<p>You swallow thickly, “What are you going to do?”</p>
<p>He gives this grim smile, “For now, I’ll play their game. I’ll do exactly what they tell me to. I’ll learn everything they have to teach me. And when the time is right, when I’m strong enough, I’ll get us out of here, and we’ll save Gotham.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been thinking about this for a while, haven’t you?”</p>
<p>He doesn’t try to hid it, he knows better. “Since I watched my parents die,” he turns and smiles at you, “They loved Gotham, it was their home.” He moves his hand back and forth on your bump, “It’s our home. And I’m going to make it safe again for us, and our child.”</p>
<p>You just nod and ask, “What do you need me to do?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You watch his training from a distance, after nearly four months, he’s actually winning the occasional fight. Bruce has always been a quick study, so it doesn’t really surprise you. At the very least he’s coming back with less gaping wounds and more bruises. As a particularly bad gust of wind blows through you sink further into your jacket, and pull your scarf over your nose.</p>
<p>           Almost magically another blanket is draped across your shoulders. You give a small smile to your nurse. You have no idea what her name is, and she hasn’t said a word in front of you. Nonetheless she returns the smile with a timid one of her own.</p>
<p>           “Out for a walk are we?” It takes everything you have not to jump at the sound of his voice. Doing your best to calm your heartbeat, you turn and face Ra’s Al Ghul. You give him a small smile before brining you gloved hands to rest on your rather sizable bump. “You’ve just reached your seventh month, have you not?”</p>
<p>           You respond as everyone does, “Yes, Master.”</p>
<p>           “And you’re feeling well. The doctor said your blood pressure has been a bit high.”</p>
<p>           You give a nervous smile, “As well as can be expected.”</p>
<p>           He nods, before turning his head towards the training session, “He’s catching on rather quickly. Remarkable for such a sheltered boy.” You don’t say anything. His attention turns to your nurse as he says, “Make sure she doesn’t spend too much time on her feet, the doctor recommends rest.”</p>
<p>           Your nurse nods before gently grabbing you elbow and escorting you back inside. You’ve been here for a little over three months now. You’ve been well cared for, and your comfort seems to be of the highest priority. The exact opposite of Bruce. You only see him for a few hours a week. You’ve been given a separate room, one with everything you could possibly need. Bruce sleeps with the other soldiers, and trains night and day.</p>
<p>           As you lay down on the bed, you allow your mind to go blank. Your hand goes to your large belly and strokes it in a calming manner. Every once in awhile a kick will meet the palm of your hand, and you can’t help but smile. Despite the circumstances your baby is happy and healthy, and for the moment he’s safe.</p>
<p>           A knock on the door brings you out of your thoughts and you smile at your visitor, and do your best to sit up, “Talia.”</p>
<p>           She just smiles, and closes the door quietly behind her, “Don’t get up, the doctor said to rest. Father already thinks you’re being a bit careless.”</p>
<p>           You grimace, “I needed to stretch my legs.”</p>
<p>           She just smirks as she lies on the bed next to you, “You wanted to see Bruce.”</p>
<p>           You smile, “That too.”</p>
<p>           “You should hear what people are saying. He’s too damn smart for his own good. He’s moving up the ranks faster than anyone they’ve ever seen. I suppose what they say is true about a <br/>man who has something worth fighting for.”</p>
<p>           “Bruce has always been strong.”</p>
<p>           She just hmms, before asking, “And how’s the next Wayne son?”</p>
<p>           You scowl, “Everyone thinks it’s a boy.”</p>
<p>           Talia just grins, “And you don’t? Motherly intuition telling you something? Because I could use everything I can get in the betting pool.”</p>
<p>           You roll your eyes, “As loathe as I am to admit it. I think it’s a boy too.” You pause before saying, “I still can’t believe it’s happening.”</p>
<p>           Talia’s brow furrows, “What? Being here with the League?”</p>
<p>           You shake your head, “No, that part is very real. More the being a mother thing. I’m only seventeen.”</p>
<p>           Talia’s hand goes to your bump. She does that a lot you find, feel your baby bump. She seems fascinated by the pregnancy, “That’s not so young. My mother was only a year older than you when I was born. And in an age not too long ago, this would have been considered the norm.” You just nod, and then wince, “The baby’s been active today?”</p>
<p>           “Ever since I got back to the room. I feel sorry for Bruce to be honest. He still hasn’t felt the baby kick. It’s killing him.”</p>
<p>           Talia doesn’t respond. She stays for another hour and then goes as silently as she came.</p>
<p>           A knock on the door several hours later bring dinner, and surprise you hadn’t been expecting. You can’t help but smile as Bruce comes through the door. He’s carrying a tray with dinner for two. He smiles as you try and get to your feet, “Don’t get up, I’m coming to you.”</p>
<p>           You settle down as he sets the tray at the end of the bed and crawls up beside you. You kiss him long and hard. He smells faintly of sweat, and he’s covered in fading bruises. But you can’t help but smile because there are no gaping wounds this time. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>           He smirks, “Aren’t you happy to see me?”</p>
<p>           “I’m thrilled, but they said I wouldn’t get to see you for a few weeks this time.”</p>
<p>           He shrugs, “The master came, gave me a tray and said I had three hours. Told me to tell you to keep your feet up. He says your blood pressure is elevated.”</p>
<p>           You can hear the worry in his voice, “Only slightly. I’m fine, really.”</p>
<p>           He kisses you again, “Good, I trust you. Now, let’s pick up where we left off.” Suddenly both his hands are on your belly, and his face is hovering close by. “Hello in there. Can you hear me? It’s your daddy. I know I haven’t been around much, but I promise that one day, all of that is going to change. I promise you that. One day, we’ll go home, and I’ll introduce you to Alfred, and you, your mom, and I will have picnic on the back lawn like I did with my parents,” he pauses, “Can you kick daddy’s hand if that sounds like fun?”</p>
<p>           It takes nearly a minute for the kick to come, but Bruce never loses faith. When it does come, his face lights up, and he turns to you and says, “See? Our kid is brilliant, like his mother.”</p>
<p>           You just smile. All too soon your three hours are up, and with one last kiss Bruce is forced away again, and you’re left all alone again. Then another kick comes and you’re reminded that <br/>you’re not so alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Labor is perhaps the most painful thing you ever experience. It comes late in the middle of the night, and you want to scream. You’re able to hold it back for the first several hours. Talia stays by your side, and bears the pain of you crushing her hand. But after five hours, you can’t hold it in anymore, you let out that first piercing scream.</p>
<p>You’re surrounded by nurses and maids, but you really can’t bring yourself to give a damn. It just hurts so damn bad. By hour ten you’re covered in sweat; your hair is stuck to your forehead, and you just want the pain to stop. By hour fifteen you’re crying, and begging for it to be over. By hour seventeen you’re simply begging for Bruce.</p>
<p>Talia does her best to hold you, but that just makes you feel more restricted. You’re almost at hour eighteen when you hear the commotion. There are shouts, and screams, and it briefly distracts you till that next contraction comes again. You let out another scream, and the door slams open. Then, you smile, as Bruce steps into the room.</p>
<p>Several maids step in his way, and in that moment you see a look take over his face that you’ve never seen before; it’s hard, and serious, and so focused that it scares you a bit. It’s almost as though he’s become another person. You watch as he whispers something, and then the maids move to grab him, and quicker than you can see Bruce sends them to the floor.</p>
<p>You grit your teeth as another contraction hits, and then Bruce is there. His hand is in yours, and he’s whispering things in your ear. He’s telling you how strong you are, and how much he loves you, and then finally the nurse tells you to push.</p>
<p>Thirty minutes later, and you’re just barely holding your head up. The nurse has cleaned you up; you’ve been changed into new clothes, and the sheets have been changed. You want to sleep so badly, but you can’t stop watching the scene in front of you. The sight of Bruce holding a baby melts you; the way he smiles down at the infant, and is holding him so closely. You want more of these moments.      </p>
<p>You wince as you sit up a bit. Bruce is there automatically, as he carefully sits on the edge of your bed. You lean over a bit to stroke the baby’s face. You rest your chin on Bruce’s shoulder and say, “He’s perfect.”</p>
<p>Bruce smiles, “Like his mother.”</p>
<p>You grin, “You can have like ten percent of the credit.”</p>
<p>He kisses your forehead, “Considering you actually pushed him out of your body, after carrying him for ten months, I think that’s fair.”</p>
<p>Out of the corner of your eye you watch as the nurse moves side to side nervously. Subtly, Bruce slides the baby into your arms. “I think they want you to nurse,” he murmurs.<br/>The nurse surges forward, and Bruce vacates his spot in favor of taking a standing position on the far wall. His eyes don’t leave you as the nurse instructs you.</p>
<p>When the baby is fed and burped, Bruce returns to his previous spot next to you. He has this look of amazement on his face. You hand the baby back to Bruce. You listen as he talks to the baby, and that’s how you fall asleep; to the sound of his voice.</p>
<p>You wake up several hours later, to the sound of crying. Your reaction is somewhat instant as you sit up, still sore, and slowly move towards the bassinet. You find your son there, his face red, and his little hands curled into fists. You gently lift him, and move back to the bed. When everything is done, you just hold him. He just stares at you with these big eyes, eyes that are identical to yours. You smile, because everything else seems to echo Bruce.</p>
<p>You don’t let go of him until Talia slips into the room. She smiles at you, before gently sliding onto the bed next to you. She strokes his cheek, before finally saying, “He really loves you.”</p>
<p>You grin, “The baby?”</p>
<p>She snorts, “I have no doubt that this boy is going to be a total momma’s boy, but I was actually talking about his father.”</p>
<p>“How bad is it?”</p>
<p>She levels a look at you, “He fought an entire platoon to get to you. It was composed of some of my father’s best men. And after seven months he was able to beat them.”</p>
<p>You repeat yourself, “How bad is this?”</p>
<p>Her face grows serious, “You have maybe five years. Five years before he’ll kill both you and the baby. He’ll make it look like an enemy attack. He’s hoping it’ll drive Bruce to vengeance. Give him the motivation needed to kill.”</p>
<p>“Why not do it now?”</p>
<p>Talia sighs, “He wants strong bonds in place. More than that he wants the desire for a family to be there. When he kills you, it opens Bruce up for a chance at another family. One he can control. <br/>One he can claim a connection to.”</p>
<p>You close your eyes briefly, “You’re talking about you?”</p>
<p>She nods, “With a blood connection he knows that he’d have me, Bruce, and whatever child we have. With you however, he knows you’ll do you your best to keep him away from the training. You won’t succeed fully but, you’ll succeed somewhat.”</p>
<p>You grin a bit, “So what you’re saying is, I’m a badass.”</p>
<p>She grins back, “Even worse, you’re a mother.”</p>
<p>There’s a moment of silence before she says, “We have to get the three of you out before then.”</p>
<p>“What I’m hearing is that you don’t want to deal with Bruce for the rest of your life.”</p>
<p>“What you’re hearing is that you’re my best friend, and that I’m not going to lose you. You, that baby boy of yours, or his ridiculous father who doesn’t know what the word limit means.”<br/>You laugh, “Is he okay?”</p>
<p>“He’s had worse.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t comfort me.”</p>
<p>“You’re a mother now, your days of comfort are forever gone.”</p>
<p>You nod, “I have a feeling that you’re right.”</p>
<p>She smirks, “I’m always right.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You watch your son run around the compound. You follow at a slight distance, and smile as his three year old legs propel him towards his father. Bruce smiles as he scoops your son up into his arms. </p><p>He’s dressed in his traditional black, and his platoon remains at attention behind him. They’re loyal to both Ra’s and Bruce. You have no doubt that when the time comes it will be one of them who kills you while you sleep, a scapegoat for Ra’s to punish and blame.</p><p>You kiss Bruce, and tickle your son and he laughs. A second later he’s kicking to be let down. You watch him start to run again. You and Bruce follow at a leisurely pace. Your hand nestled in the crook of his arm. </p><p>Bruce smiles, “He’s gotten big.” You nod, “He’s happy and healthy, and just an all around amazing kid.” </p><p>You take a deep breath, “He really is Bruce.”</p><p>Before you realize what he’s doing, Bruce pulls you into a small alcove and kisses you. You fall into the kiss. When you pull back you say, “What about Ethan?” </p><p>“My men will watch him. We deserve a few minutes alone.”</p><p>His hands start roaming and you giggle, “Bruce.” </p><p>His lips find a place near your ear, and quietly he whispers “Ra’s wants to know why we haven’t had another yet.” </p><p>	You stiffen, “It’s none of his goddamn business.” </p><p>	He smiles, “I agree. But it does look suspicious, like we aren’t having a baby because we may run.” </p><p>	You lower your voice, “We are getting ready to run. We’re only nineteen Bruce. I think it’s perfectly logical that we haven’t had another baby.” </p><p>He kisses you again, “I do want another one, though.” </p><p>You’re breathless, “Another what?” </p><p>He nuzzles your neck, “Another baby. A lot more babies to be honest.” </p><p>You freeze. Bruce had brought the topic up more than once. He loved being a father. Loved your son more than life itself. </p><p>You kiss him, “When this all said and done, when we’re back home, we’ll fill that manor with babies.” </p><p>He kisses you again, before you’re forced to go back into the corridor. What you find there makes you freeze. Ra’s is crouched down in front of your son, just behind him is Talia. She nods slightly at you, reassuring you that he hasn’t done anything. </p><p>Take a deep breath, you call your son, “Ethan, time to go sweetheart. Daddy has work to do.” </p><p>Your son runs to you, and you scoop him into your arms. Bruce places a kiss on your cheek and you walk quickly back to your rooms. </p><p>You wake up that night to someone shaking you awake. You shoot up in bed to find Talia staring down at you with Ethan in her arms. Her command is short, sweet, and to the point. You get dressed in a flurry of clothes, taking anything with you that’s important. The smell of smoke reaches your nose, and Talia pushes Ethan into your arms. </p><p>You say nothing as you follow her out the door, making sure that Ethan’s head is buried against your chest. You watch as Thalia fights any enemy that approaches. She explains as you run that Ra’s had decided to move early, and that he and Bruce were facing off now. You say nothing. As you continue to run, until you catch sight of her. She’s the same age as Ethan. A quiet child being trained to protect Ra’s. You don’t even think, you move. You scoop her up into your other arm. Thalia gives you a look but doesn’t question it. </p><p>She gets you out of the compound, and to the waiting helicopter. She gets the three of you on before climbing in herself. When it starts to take off you ask, “What about Bruce?” </p><p>“He’s taking a different way!” she yells.</p><p>As the helicopter lifts away you watch the compound go up in flames. You turn to stare at Talia. The look of shock on her face is just as real as yours. You feel your heart break in that moment. A week later finds you hidden in the mountains of Austria. It reminds you more than bit of the Sound of Music. However, there are no weapons, no evil mastermind, and your children are free to play. You watch as Ethan and Cassandra play, as they run through the fields in front of the cabin. His loss hits you in that moment. The fact that your son will grow up without his father, that he’ll grow up hiding from a man who could possibly still be alive.</p><p>Your eyes flicker to Talia who swears she’s put her feelers out, that she’s checking to see if her father is truly dead or not. For now you simply focus on the smiles of your son and daughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entire world knew of Bruce Wayne’s dark day. The day where he disappeared for the entire day and didn’t speak to anyone. His children and the League knew it went a step further. He talked to no one, did patrol for a straight twenty-four hours, and anyone unlucky enough to cross his path was put in the emergency room. </p><p>No one knew the cause except for Alfred. They all wondered about it, hell, Clark and Hal had tried to ask before. The glare Bruce had shot them had scared them from talking to him for a week.  It made the boys curious to say the least. Dick had been with Bruce for nearly ten years now and he still didn’t know. It drove him crazy, but whenever he had asked Alfred about it, he’d been met with a strict glare, and a cold voice instructing him to never bring it up again. </p><p>	So the mere fact that Dick finds the picture while looking for something in the attic is pure luck. The picture is of Bruce, a young Bruce, and equally young woman, and a little boy. What gets Dick is how he’s smiling. He’s never seen Bruce smile like that, even at his happiest. Over the next few days the picture is passed around between him and his brothers, before finally landing in the hands of the League members. </p><p> 	That’s how Bruce finds out. He walks into the meeting room, to find them surrounding the picture theorizing over who it is. Some part of him breaks at the sight of it. It was the only photo he’d had of them. The only thing he’d been able to grab before fire had engulfed the compound and his family. His wife and son. It had gone missing around the time he’d taken in Dick, a year after he’d escaped and come home. Batman had been born months later. And ten months after that he’d adopted an eight year old Dick. Jason and Tim had followed after that. </p><p>	His voice is gruff, with more emotion than he’s ever shown in front of the League, “Where did you get that?” </p><p>	He watches them stiffen, and it’s Dick who answers, “I found it in the attic . . . while I was looking for something.” </p><p>	Bruce moves forward and takes the picture off the table. He strokes her face, and Diana’s voice is quiet when she asks, “Who are they Bruce?”</p><p>	His voice is quiet, “My wife and son.” </p><p>	The information hits the league like a MAC truck. Jason’s voice goes into a high pitch, “Wife and son?” </p><p>	Bruce smiles, “We were sixteen and she got pregnant. We went overseas to avoid the spotlight. Ra’s found out about us and he kidnapped us. Forced me into training. Our son was almost three when Ra’s killed them both. He had planned to blame it on a soldier and offer his own daughter up for me. He wanted strong heirs, his words not mine. I saw through it. We fought, a fire broke out, and I was too late to save them. I came back home, became Batman and the rest is history.” </p><p>Jason’s voice is soft, “Are you sure?” </p><p>Bruce nods, “Ra’s told me, and three bodies were found in their rooms. Two women matching Y/N’s and Talia’s description, and a child matching Ethan.” He sets the photo down, “If you’ll excuse me.”  </p><p>The league watches him leave, and Hal asks the question that’s niggling at them all, “We need to find out what really happened.” </p><p>Barry nods, “It’s not like him to just accept stuff like that.” </p><p>Jason’s voice is quiet, “He’d just lost his wife and child. He’d have been devastated, thought it was his fault. You know Bruce. We need to double check for him. Maybe put an end to these dark days.” </p><p>That’s when Helena voices a thought they’d rather left unsaid, “What if she doesn’t want to be found. What if she’s moved on?” </p><p>Dick, Jason and Tim refuse to entertain that thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d never been a big fan of birthdays, but that had never stopped your little family from celebrating. From the time you’d landed in Austria ten years ago, your birthday had been something to celebrate, Thalia had made sure of that. At thirteen, Ethan and Cass make a big show of the celebration sending you out of the house and into town for the entire day. Thalia goes with you, keeping an eye and ear out for things that you would never sense. </p>
<p>It had been a good ten years, spent mainly in the mountains away from society, in the safety of your cabin. You rarely come to town, it’s usually Thalia who does the shopping, claiming her father’s minions are still around. Your fear of Ra’s is enough to for you to believe her without hesitation. He’d already taken Bruce, he wouldn’t take your children. You live off the grid, and homeschool the kids. You have a small farm, and you find little need for the outside world, it was the outside world that had gotten you in this mess in the first place. The fear of busybodies, and judgement. </p>
<p>	You’re looking at a necklace when you notice two things. The first is that Thalia is not beside you, and the second is that a young man has taken her place. He can’t be older than eighteen, but he shoots you a smile. You nod once and turn to walk away when he asks, “Are you Y/N Wanye? Bruce’s wife.” </p>
<p>	You pause, but before you can run two more men block your path. Your heart is beating a mile a minute before you turn back to the first man, “Who are you? Do you work for Ra’s?” </p>
<p>	The man’s face falters, “No. I work for Wayne Corp. for Bruce Wayne to be more specific. He’s my adoptive father. My name’s Dick Grayson. He took me in when I was eight. Behind you, are Jason Todd, and Tim Drake, my brothers. Bruce adopted them too.” </p>
<p>	You shake your head, “Bruce is dead. Thalia searched for him.” </p>
<p>	“Talia Al Ghul? Daughter to Ra’s. Tell me, how many times has she disappeared in the past ten years.” </p>
<p>You swallow the lump in your throat, there’d been a number of time Thalia had disappeared over the years, usually for several months at a time, and always with the excuse that her father’s minions were closing in. You’d simply taken Thalia at her word, just like you’d do now. Thalia had been there for you and your children for the past ten years. </p>
<p>	Your eyes dart around for an escape, but they’ve blocked you in, and you highly doubt that they’d be looking for you if they didn’t have some sort of bad intention. You’re just about to scream when a voice says, “You’re scaring her.” </p>
<p>	It’s a voice you’d know anywhere. One you’d hear countless times. One you’d contemplated calling in the beginning, before Thalia had convinced you that it would put him in danger. You turn to stare at the man from your childhood. He’s older now, his hair more white than anything. His face is lined, but the smile, and look in his eyes puts you at ease. “Alfred.” </p>
<p>	His smile grows, “It has been much too long Mrs. Wayne.” </p>
<p>	Your arms are around him a moment later, and he returns the hug with a bone crushing embrace of his own. Apologies are coming out of your mouth, as reassurances come out of his. It’s a mess of tears and words, and when you pull back all he says is, “They’re telling the truth Mrs. Wayne. Master Bruce is alive.” </p>
<p>	And with that confirmation, bad thoughts start filling your head. Thoughts about every lie Thalia has told you. Every year Bruce has had to miss because of those lies. Every year you’ve missed with Bruce. And every pain staking moment you’ve thought him dead. And then your mind turns to his pain, because Bruce has never been good at dealing with the bad, and you know, you know your supposed death would have sent him over the edge. And you know that would be the only thing to keep him away. Anger burns within you, and then fear, “Where is she? Where’s Thalia?”</p>
<p>	The first one to approach you, Richard, says, “A few friends of ours are watching her.” </p>
<p>	You shake your head, “That won’t be enough. If she’s still working for Ra’s she’ll have told them where the kids are. We need to get there.” </p>
<p>	You watch the faces around you grow serious. They communicate through their eyes before leading you over to a car. They situate you in the front seat, while the rest pile into the SUV. You give directions to the house. The ride takes a little over an hour, and when you arrive at the house you’re happy to see it looking normal. </p>
<p>	You wait in the car while they inspect things. Once they deem it clear you walk inside. The first noise you hear is bickering, and as Ethan and Cass debate the flavor of cake you sag in relief. </p>
<p>	They’re more than a little surprised to see you there. They’re even more surprised when you pull them both into a hug, tears spilling from your eyes. Ethan’s voice is soft, as he asks, “Mom what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” </p>
<p>	You take a deep breath, “Mommy got some very good and very bad news today.” </p>
<p>	“How bad?” </p>
<p>	You pull back, “Aunt Talia’s been lying to us. Daddy is alive. He thought we were dead.” </p>
<p>You watch Ethan’s face pale, while Cass’ becomes one of curiosity, “Who are they?” </p>
<p>	You glance back at the boys, before facing your children again, “The younger ones are your brothers, the older gentleman is Alfred. He raised your dad. He helped raise me. He’s come to take us home.” </p>
<p>	Alfred simply grins and says, “Indeed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s on nights like this that Bruce likes to dream. He likes to dream about the what if’s. What if you had survived? What kind of person Ethan would he have turned out to be? How many kids would the two of you have now? Would he still have adopted the boys? His heart says yes. Would he still be the Batman? </p>
<p>He dozes in and out of sleep as the dreams take him, and when he hears your voice, he smiles. It’s soft, grief ridden, “What are you dreaming about?” </p>
<p>	A soft smile touches his lips, “You. The life we should have had.” </p>
<p>	He can almost feel your fingers running through his hair, “Are you sure you’d still want me? Maybe you’ve built me up in that big head of yours.” </p>
<p>	An amused snort comes out, “As if Alfred would let that happen. We both have our negatives, we both acknowledged that, but our good attributes always outweighed them.” He sighs, “I miss you. I miss you so much, it hurts.” </p>
<p>	He feels lips press against his forehead, and his eyes shoot open. He sees you there, the fingers of your left hand still running through his hair, while you smile down at him. It takes a moment for him to comprehend what’s in front of him, once he does though, he doesn’t deny it. “They played us for fools.” </p>
<p>	You nod, “I’m so sorry Bruce, I thought she was our friend . . .” You don’t get to finish that thought; you’re in his arms a moment later. </p>
<p>	He runs his fingers through your hair, “It’s okay. We’re going to be okay. You’re here, i’m here . . .” You can hear the tears in his voice, and isn’t long until you both pass out. </p>
<p>	When you wake up it’s to Bruce’s fingers tracing your face. It’s still dark out. You smile at him, and he smiles back. “You’re here.” </p>
<p>	You lean forward and kiss him, pleased to find that spark you remember still there. “I’m here.” </p>
<p>	There’s a moment of silence before he asks, “What about Ethan?” </p>
<p>	“Safe with the boys. They were playing host earlier and showing him and Cass around.” </p>
<p>	“Cass? The girl they were training to be Ra’s bodyguard?” </p>
<p>	You nod, “I saved her that night. She’s my . . .our daughter.” </p>
<p>	There’s several minutes of silence before he says, “We have a long road ahead of us. There’s a lot for us both to catch up on.” </p>
<p>	You smile, “Two families for us to merge. Difficult, but not impossible.” </p>
<p>	He smiles, “Nothing’s impossible when we’re together.” And with that you both fall into the most restful sleep you’ve had in ten years.</p>
<p>	The next few weeks are strange, for the Wayne household anyways. Mainly for Dick, Jason, and Tim. You can see their confusion, in how Bruce smiles and laughs freely. The way they’re stunned as he shows physical affection more easily. Their shock when he takes time off of work for a month. You watch their apprehension as he takes more of a vested interest in their lives. And <br/>when they ask about Batman, and he shrugs, you can see a part of them is scared. Crime fighting was their way of life. It’s what drove them. It’s what had been the focus of their lives. You also see them start to relax. Playing with Ethan and Cass becomes second nature to them. Gathering around for group stories near bedtime becomes a family event. </p>
<p>	And the first time they call him dad and you mom, Bruce beams for a week. Slowly the crime fighting is forgotten. The focus is on the family, making it strong. And to be perfectly honest, they all seem more than a little relieved to live normal lives. </p>
<p>	So when a major break out from Arkham prison happens after three months together, you’re a little surprised to see no one moving towards the cave. You’d taken the time to reintegrate into society, learn about computers and research exactly what your husband and boys had been doing all these years. That had also involved a rather painful run in with Gotham society wives, but Jason had very quickly rescued you from it with claims of a non-existent stomach bug. You’d taken him for ice cream after that and bonded over your love of books. You watch Bruce from the corner of your eye; Cass is cuddled into one side, Tim to the other. Ethan and Dick are playing video games and Jason is reading. </p>
<p>That night when you’re alone you say, “You don’t have to stop. I understand if you need to be him.” </p>
<p>Bruce doesn’t make eye contact, “I have you back. I don’t need the suit anymore.” Your brow furrows, and he explains, “You always saw through everything. You were the one person who could, and still can read me like a book. And when I thought I’d lost you, it nearly killed me. Batman became a reason. A way to keep other people from experiencing that pain, and an excuse to push people away. You’re back, there is no more pushing people away.” </p>
<p>You smile, and he kisses you, “Plus I thought we could get started on that thing we were talking about?” </p>
<p>You laugh, “So soon?” </p>
<p>“It’s been thirteen years, plus we have built in babysitters.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>